


Heroes of Anime I: Written in the Stars

by 1nvictu5



Series: Heroes of Anime [1]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types, IS: Infinite Stratos, Kill la Kill, Neon Genesis Evangelion, Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Continuity Convergence, Fantasy, Multi, Sci-Fi, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-24
Updated: 2018-03-24
Packaged: 2018-04-03 00:27:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4079641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1nvictu5/pseuds/1nvictu5
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When soldiers are sent back in time from the year 100 ATI to assassinate the creator of the Titans that terrorize their people, it adds yet another pile of complications that the people of 665 ASI cannot bear. The Earth has been infiltrated two extraterrestrial races: the enigmatic and terrifying Eingels that occupy both Mars and the moon, and the parasitic Life Fibers. An organization based in the remnants of Japan known as NERV combats the menacing Eingels using living weapons called Evangelions, in order to prohibit an event known as "Third Impact" and simultaneously subvert the power of the maniacal Empress of Honnouji, who uses the Life Fibers as tools of dictatorship. In the West, the nation of Amestris coordinates its own retaliation in the form of the IS Legion, which utilizes armors capable of being piloted only by women.</p>
<p>Each nation has mounted impressive defenses against their alien attackers, but with roots of distrust planted so firmly in their minds and chaos and discord raging throughout the world, is it enough?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heroes of Anime I: Written in the Stars

**Author's Note:**

> Series Theme(s):  
> 1.) Nevergreen by Emancipator  
> 2.) Chandelier by Twisted Measure [Elon University's A Cappella Group Cover (original by Sia)]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This series is going to be put on hiatus so I can spend time focusing on other projects, but I will complete it, I promise.

This isn't going to be an exhaustive of everyone who's in the whole thing (I haven't thought that far ahead) just the major characters. [*name*] Indicate OCs

* * *

  **FULLMETAL ALCHEMIST: BROTHERHOOD) | **INFINITE STRATOS****  

* * *

 

_(The teenage characters are aged up to about their early-20s; Mei Chang and Ming Yue: late-teens)_

**Fuhrer King Bradley:** Ruler of Amestris. Commissioned the IS Legion.

 **Secretary Chel Cabret:** Secretary of Foreign Affairs.

 **Dr. Van Hohenheim:** Father of Edward, Alphonse, and Ilian Elric. A bit of a laughing stock.

 **Capt. Riza Hawkeye:** Captain and overseer of the all-female Pixie Squadron along with Chifuyu Orimura. Her IS is called **Black Hayate** , after her dog.

 **Col. Roy Mustang:** Former superior officer of Riza Hawkeye. Part of the peacekeeping unit in Freeman's Land known as **Seele**.

 ***Sgt. Martinique Keays*:** Shinonono's partner, sister of Major Rhegan Keays, pilot of the **Hephaestus V**.

 **Dr. Winry Rockbell:** A doctor and mechanic who works with the Seele peacekeeping unit in Freeman's Land.

 **Dr. Edward Elric:** A surgeon who works with Colonel Mustang in the Seele peacekeeping unit in Freeman's Land.

 **Dr. Alphonse Elric:** An herbalist and alkahestrian in the Seele peacekeeping unit. Younger brother of Edward Elric.

 ***Ilian Elric-Keays*:** Youngest of the Elric children. Wife of Major Rhegan Keays. Works in a refugee camp in Freeman's Land as a cook.

 ***Major Rhegan Keays*:** Hostage negotiator for Seele.

 **Prince Ling Yao:** A banished prince from the nation of Xing in search of a Honnouji soldier responsible for the death of his mother.

 ** **Lan Fan:**** Retainer of Prince Ling Yao.

 **Princess Mei Chang:** A Princess of Xing and practicing alkahestrian.

 **Princess *Ming-Yue Tang*:** A Princess of Xing and envoy between Xing and Honnouji.

\----------

 **Capt. Chifuyu Orimura:** Second commander of Pixie Squadron and team strategist.

 **Dr. Tabane Shinonono:** A Japanese robotics engineer; created the IS; elder sister of Houki Shinonono. Current whereabouts unknown.

 **Col. Maya Yamada:** A former IS pilot from Japan. Pilot of the AAA Wunder.

 ****Sgt. Ichika Orimura:**** Younger brother of Capt. Chifuyu Orimura and the only male in the world able to pilot an IS; pilot of the **Byakushiki Setsura**.

 **Sgt. Houki Shinonono:** Younger sister of Dr. Shinonono. Partner of Martinique Keays. Pilot of the **Akatsubaki.**

 ****Sgt. Cecilia Alcott:****  Immigrant from the former nation of Creta. Partner of Charlotte Dunois. Pilot of the  **Blue **Tears.****

 **Sgt. Huang Lingyin:**  Xingese immigrant to Amerstris. Pilot of the  **Shenlong.** Partner of Laura Bodewig.

 ****Sgt. Charlotte Dunois:****  1/2 Amestrian, 1/2 Cretan pilot of the  **Rafael **Revive Custom II.**** Partner of Cecilia Alcott.

 ****Sgt. Laura Bodewig:****  Young niece of Fuhrer Bradley and partner of Huang Lingyin. She pilots the  **Schwarzer Regen.**

* * *

  **KILL LA KILL **

* * *

 

 **Her Imperial Excellency,[Empress Regnant](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Queen_regnant) Ragyo Kiriyuin: ** Ruler of the Honnouji Empire and head of the Kiriyuin Conglomerate. Prolific scientist; creator of the Goku uniforms.

 **Heir Apparent, 1st Princess Nui Harime:** Heir to the Honnouji throne. 

 **2nd Princess Satsuki Kiriyuin, Queen of :** Eldest of Ragyo's children; a proficient leader and military authority.

 **3rd Princess Ryuko Matoi:** Empress Ragyo's youngest.

 **Mako Mankanshoku:** A ditzy, yet kind-natured girl that lives in the ghettos of Honnou City; Ryuko's friend.

 **Prince Ira Gamagori:** Patriarch of the Gamagori family; charged with leading Honnouji to conquer the remaining autonomous nations of the East before engaging with Xing. Second in the line of succession after Satsuki.

 **4th Princess Nonon Jakuzure:** A musical and military prodigy; third in the line of succession.

 **Uzu Sanageyama:** A skilled, if boastful and reckless swordsman; part of Princess Satsuki's armed guard.

 **Houka Inumuta:** A talented analyst; skilled in many other subjects such as physics and engineering, and nanotechnology; member of the Royal Intelligence Department.

 **Shiro Iori:** A tailor and dress designer for Princess Satsuki. His uncle, Soroi, is employed as the princess's personal butler.

 **Dr. Aikuro Mikisugi:** A scientist and engineer who formerly worked for the Honnouji military. His whereabouts, like Dr. Shinonono, are unknown.

 **Tsumugu Kinagase (Tsuki):** Ryuko's slave; given to her as a 16th birthday present by her mother.

* * *

  **ATTACK ON TITAN**  

* * *

 **Members of the Survey Corps:** Sent back in time to find and assassinate the creator of the Titans. **Mikasa Ackerman:** Mission leader;  **Armin Arlert:** logistics coordinator;  **Eren Yeager** ;  **Reiner Braun;** **Bertholdt Hoover;** **Annie Leonhardt;** **Jean Kirschtein;** **Marco Bodt;** **Connie Springer;** **Sasha Braus;** **Krista Lenz.**

* * *

  **NEON GENESIS EVANGELION**  

* * *

 

 **Shinji Ikari:**  Son of NERV director, Yui Ikari, and pilot of **Eva Unit-01,** Cain. First forced into piloting the Unit-01 by his father during the event known as the Tokyo Exodus.

 ****Rei Aayanami:**** Pilot of  ** ** **Eva Unit-00,******  Eve.

 **Asuka Langley-Soryu:** Pilot of ****Eva Unit-02,****  Abel.

 **Misato Katsuragi:** A Captain at NERV. She is in command of Nerv HQ's Tactical Operations branch, responsible for coordinating the Evas in combat.

 **Yui Ikari:**  Director of NERV, wife of the previous NERV director, Gendo Ikari, now deceased; mother of Shinji Ikari.[  
](http://wiki.evageeks.org/Shinji_Ikari)

**Dr. Ritsuko Akagi:**  NERV's chief scientist. She is in command of the technical branch of NERV HQ, which is responsible for the research and development of the Evas, as well as their maintenance and repair.


End file.
